Ingrid Giraffe
Ingrid Giraffe is one of the main characters of the series. She is an artsy, poetic Masai giraffe, with in-depth emotions that she's often afraid to express. She is part of Adam's main friend group. She is to tall, that most of the time when she's on camera, she's only seen from the neck down, unless she hunches over and sticks her head into the frame. Her best friend is Lupe and has a secret crush on Adam. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Appearance Ingrid is an extremely tall, yellow giraffe with orange spots and orange hair. She's so tall, her head is almost never seen, unless she intentionally bends over. Her head has orange occisones, with one slightly taller than the other. She has pink lipstick and two sets of three long, pretty eyelashes on top of both of her eyes. She wears a pink sweater and blue jean shorts. She carries around a brown duffel bad and wears sandals of the same shade of brown. Personality Ingrid is a quiet, emotionally insecure schoolgirl with very deep, compassionate feelings, that the usually keeps hidden away. One of the most overarching feeling would be her undying love for Adam Lyon, which she represses, to the point where she acts very weird and awkward around him. Ingrid is the most overlooked and least respected of her pack, with nobody caring about what she says or does. She is also considered the pack's weakest member. Ingrid lives most of her life, hiding in her shell, not wanting to say or do anything, with fear that she will be rejected for it. However, she truly does have some wonderful feelings and beautiful thoughts, about music, poetry, acting, and art that she yearns to share with the world. Although fear is mostly her dominant emotion, there have been many times, when her anger takes on full control, and she loses her mind, freaking out, and going into an all-out rampage. This is her only mean of asserting power or defending herself, and it works like a charm, because when she does this, people know to keep their distance. Relationships Lupe Toucan Lupe is Ingrid's best friend, who basically runs their whole "friendship". Ingrid fears Lupe on a certain level, making her submissive and subservient to her. In "Sidekicked", it was made very clear, Ingrid and Lupe's respective "sub" and "dom" statuses. Lupe is also the only other person who knows about Ingrid's crush on Adam, due to Ingrid feeling safe enough around her, that she puts all her trust in her. Adam Lyon Ingrid has a secret crush on Adam, but since she's too afraid to tell him, she acts extremely stalkerish and overbearing, getting up in his face and showing excessive gestures of kindness, which can come across as creepy to Adam. Ingrid's love for Adam is no mere puppylove, as she pours her heart and soul into him. In "Hygiene Hijinks", Adam was pressed to tell the pack if he would kiss Ingrid if his life depended on it. He was cut off before he could answer and Ingrid harrassed him, throughout the entire conversation, begging for the answer. Eventually she gave up, and ran off, crying. Windsor Gorilla Although they're friends, Ingrid somewhat despises Windsor, seeing him as stuck up and self-centered. She sometimes feels as though she is left in his shadow and all the attention goes to him. This actually stirs up a lot of rage for him, but because she's so quiet and submissive, she keeps these emotions bottled up, except for a few times, when she flips out on him. Slips Python In "Don't Noc It 'Til You Try It", Ingrid went to school after hours, so she could set Slips free, after getting himself trapped in the school. In "Mellow Fellows", Ingrid turned to Slips for psychological advice and he helped her overcome her shyness with boys. Jake Spidermonkey Ingrid and Jake are good friends, but Ingrid sees Jake as a nuisance sometimes, especially when it comes to his butt. Kerry Anderson Ingrid is not too fond of Kerry, knowing she's the apple of her beloved Adam's eye. She is never happy when she's in her presence and she takes offense from seeing her and Adam together. She was especially upset in "A Thanksgiving Carol", after seeing Adam and Kerry kiss. In "Kerry to Dance?", Ingrid and Kerry decided that boys were more trouble than they were worth and put their differences aside, so they could become friends. This apparently didn't last, as it became a forgotten Aesop of Ingrid's. Henry Armadilo In "Pride and Pixiefrog", with the new shift in roles as CDMS, Henry took on the role of Ingrid, and walked around the school on stilts. In "Oh Henry", Ingrid gave Henry sunglasses, so he could see better. This was only so that he wouldn't transfer, though. In "Animal School Musical", she made out with him, believing him to be Adam Lyon. When she found out the truth, she shrugged it off and continued, saying it was fine as long as he kept the wig on. Lola Llama Lola Llama is Ingrid's arch rival, being bent on only sabotaging her life. In "Save the Drama for Your Llama", Lola Llama proved to be a huge fan of Ingrid, and at the time, she was apparently the only one who ever listened to her. They became BFFs, until Ingrid realized that Lola was trying to get her kicked out of school so that she could steal her place. Ingrid had to asset dominance, by letting her emotions run wild, going berzerk on her, scaring her off. Appropriately enough, Lola was Ingrid's understudy in "Animal School Musical", anticipating for something to happen to her so that she could steal her place. Trivia *She is the tallest student at Charles Darwin Middle School. *Over the series, there has never been a single camera shot, where her entire body was shown on screen. **Ingrid's design is very disproportionate to her species in real life. For one thing, her neck is far too ridiculously long. In real life, a giraffe's neck is 1.8 meters long, and the neck of a giraffe consists of only seven vertebrae. Also, her neck is shown to be very limber, and can curl very easily. Giraffe necks aren't very flexible in real life, and they'd have to spread out their legs and tilt their neck forward just to get a drink of water. Also, her limbs are far too short, unlike giraffes in real life. *Her favorite thing to eat is the leaves from acacia trees. *In the episode "Sidekicked", Ingrid tries to talk street by using the phrases, "word," "word up, yo," and "plus we can be all talkin' street, and ain't no one's gonna be all up in our grills, yo," but everyone told her to stop. *In the episode "Save the Drama for Your Llama", it was established that Ingrid was the weakest member of her pack. At the end of the episode, she stood up to Lola Llama and passed that title onto Adam. Later, in "Ingrid Through the Out Door", it was mentioned by Lupe, that she was back to being the weakest member again. *In the episode "Ingrid Through the Out Door", it was revealed that she has an older sister named Inga Giraffe, who goes to high school. Gallery Char 50925.jpg Ingrid.jpg Fat ingred neck.jpg Fattened Ingred2.jpg Pretty pretty shiny shiny.jpg Screenshot 20170616-185358.png Save the Drama for Your Llama.png Don't Noc It.png Sidekicked.png Kerry to Dance.png Supplies Party.png Cheer Pressure.png Captura.PNG Screenshot 20170618-085246.png Screenshot 20170616-185358.png Category:Characters Category:Main charaters Category:Girls are in love Adam Category:Animals Category:Students